pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cryptic Chasm
Cryptic Chasm, referred to by players as CCh, is a dungeon in far eastern Tanren, located just past Tanren Desert. Rock Climb is required to reach this dungeon. On Floor 51, the user's party and team will be reset to level 1, but experience can be gained in order to prepare for the boss fight at the end. This dungeon boasts a large number of Poison-, Psychic-, and Ground-type Pokémon. Weather here can be sunny or cloudy, or just clear. Attributes CrypticChasmScenery1.png|Floors 1-15 CrypticChasmScenery2.png|Floors 16-30 CrypticChasmScenery3.png|Floors 31-40 CrypticChasmScenery4.png|Floors 41-50 CrypticChasmScenery5.png|Floors 51-60 Floors 1-15 The ground could possibly be sandstone, with cracks in it. The walls are also very cracked, being brown and rocky. There is very little darkness on these floors. From Floors 1 through 10 you will find there are tables with a diary on each floor. Cryptic Labyrinth After Floor 15, there is a maze. The top left corner has the exit to continue, the top right corner has a door you can open using the Enigmatic Key as a shortcut there, and the bottom right corner has the entrance to the Obscure Area. Obscure Area There are two tiles where, if Dig is used on either, will bring you into an underground room with two Enigmatic Keys. Obscure Area.png| Obscure Area Depths.png| Floors 16-30 The only changes from the previous floors is the surface, which takes the appearance of a brown colored gravel. The darkness increases somewhat. Cryptic Hollow After Floor 30, when entering the stairs blocked by the sealed door unlockable with the Enigmatic Key, is a warp puzzle. There are Escape Orbs in the starting and end rooms. Below is a visual guide using the first left warp. Floors 31-40 The floor is now a dark cobblestone, with empty parts Ghost- or Flying-types can cross over. Darkness increases more. Cryptic Crossing After Floor 40 is a puzzle with 3 sections; you have to step on every tile in a radius in order to get rid of the stones blocking the way through. The areas enlarge each time thus making it more difficult. If you step on the same tile twice, you fall into the Cryptic Drop, and must start from the first part. Depending on the time of day, you need a or a in order to move onto the next floor when at the exit door. In case you don't have a Pokémon with the right type, there are two Escape Orbs at the end. When in a party with other players, stepping on the tiles at the end of a finished puzzle will warp the members to you. Cryptic Crossing.png| Cryptic Drop.png| Floors 41-50 The scenery is the same as the previous floors but the walls are made of light grey stone. On Floor 50 is a Sealed Chamber with a Hard Box that can contain a Gold Silk. Cryptic Tunnel This is the room before the last floors where you are reset to level 1. You need the Engraved Tablet from Cliffside Relic in order to unlock either of the doors. If you forgot to bring it, there are two Escape Orbs so you may leave. Floors 51-60 Scenery changes drastically on the last floors. The ground is purple with some glowing spots. The walls are bright white and spiky, there are no longer empty spaces in the floor. Boss The boss at the end is Mewtwo. Before the battle, Mewtwo appears, and he says that the chasm was disturbed by the player. After explaining some things, he challenges the player. After his defeat, he then explains some more things to the player, and then erases the player's memories of Mewtwo. Mewtwo then bids the player farewell. Some lines spoken by Mewtwo are references to Pokémon movies Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns. Boss Drop: *Golden Mask *Bright Powder *Big Mushroom *Mewtwo's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''???: ... *???: Who dares to disturb me? Reveal yourself! *''Mewtwo: How... How did you manage to get here? More importantly, what purpose do you have here? *''Mewtwo'': Why must you interfere with my peace in this chasm where I seek refuge from the futility of Pokemon and all other creation alike? *''Mewtwo'': Do you know what it is like to be an unoriginal work of scene? A gene splicing experiment? A clone of another? I wish you could understand, but I am certain that you will never be able to comprehend this feeling. *''Mewtwo'': After all, I was created to be a fighting machine, and you will most certainly regret coming here. I wish I could feel sorry for you but I was not created to express such emotions. *''Mewtwo'': Can't see it, can you? This void in my being. This lack of purpose in my existence. *''Mewtwo'': But for some reason, even with all my emptiness, this chasm is the only place where I can seek refuge from the many problems that lay outside it. The only place where I feel truly at... home. *''Mewtwo'': Then why must you interrupt me like this? *''Mewtwo'': You see, this chasm... there is a reason why it is shrouded in mystery. Some secrets are not meant to be revealed. *''Mewtwo'': Nobody was supposed to come here. And all those who have met with a terrible fate. *''Mewtwo'': And I am afraid it will be no different for you. I do not want to fight you but by coming here you leave me no choice. *''Mewtwo'': Since were were never meant to meet, I fear I must... *''Mewtwo'': I must erase you from existence. *''Mewtwo'': Maybe then, you will be able to experience what I feel. Deepest apologies, traveller, but I will not allow you to go any further. *''Mewtwo'': Brace yourself, for this is your end! After Defeating: *''Mewtwo'': How could someone such as yourself put up such a fight against me? *''Mewtwo'': What does a simple being such as yourself possess that I do not? Is it perhaps the ability to be motivated by emotions, or the determination to proceed? *''Mewtwo'': A 'venture of science' such as myself may not be aware of such complexity... *''Mewtwo'': I see now that the circumstances of birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. *''Mewtwo'': But do not mistake this for my defeat. That is impossible. I am merely weakened by your power, and fighting you any longer will only further threaten the harmony in the chasm. *''Mewtwo'': However. When you leave this place, I shall erase all our memories of ever having met. I feel it is better that way, do you not agree? *''Name: ...! *''Mewtwo: Then I must make my leave, stranger. Yes. Stranger. For that is all you will ever be if we ever meet again. Farewell. Cryptic Chamber End Box Upon beating the boss, a warp appears that leads to the end room containing two Deluxe Boxes. The following items can be found within the Deluxe Boxes: *Mobile Scarf *Dubious Disc *Dusk Stone *Link Cable *Reaper Cloth *Up-Grade *Escape Rope *Full Restore *Max Potion *Max Revive *Relic Crown *Relic Statue *TM Shadow Ball *TM Sludge Bomb Azure Relic The fake ending of Cryptic Chasm, Azure Relic, is reached when the player does not take the Enigmatic Key unlocked door on Floor 30 of the dungeon, instead taking the normal stairs. There are 6 different slates that say the following: #If this is where you ended then you took a false path. #Below the center of obscurity lies the key. #If you are unknown of origin, then that is all you need to know. #By dawn, you must swim the seas. But by dusk, you must walk on land. #An odd past awaits you. #Ahead lies a creature of unimaginable power. End Box The room contains a single Deluxe Box which can yield one of the following items: *Psyche Dust *Shady Dust *Steel Dust *Shiny Stone *Silver Key *Restore Power *Nugget *TM Flash Cannon Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs Diaries Diary 1 Decided to pursue the hidden treasure here - - - but we have - - - many obstacles in front of us. We must - - Diary 2 What is this labyrinth? It seems as though there is a shortcut! I wonder if we use the - - - Diary 3 An underground tunnel? No, it would have collapsed by now. Perhaps the answer forward is - - - below our noses. Diary 4 Such an odd room which such odd - - - made of - - - What do they mean? Diary 5 Ahead lies a creature of immense power, we can feel it! Maybe we can - - - this complex being with so many emotions - - - Diary 6 Perhaps this room we have reached after - - - is the key? But these patterns don't make any sense. Diary 7 It has a labyrinthian mind which is unrivaled. It spares no one! We have tried countless - - - but we can only record our results... Diary 8 I don't have it within me? What is this supposed to mean? We hope to figure out soon... Diary 9 The creature has created twisted dimensions of its own... It's a fighting machine! Diary 10 Please if you are reading this - turn back! If you care about yourself - - - do not try to - - - It shall unleash - - Dungeon Objective The main objective is completion. Though, some rare recruits are here. Revives, Reviver Seeds, and decent TMs spawn frequently. The boss, Mewtwo, has a rare chance of dropping a Golden Mask or its Heart Slate. The Gold Silk for Psychic-types can only be obtained from here. Restrictions Rules *On Floors 1, 5, 10, 15, 20, and 25, pick up the stones that spell O-R-I-G-I-N respectively. You must have an Enigmatic Key and these stones to open a door on Floor 30 and open a door at the end of the warp puzzle. The puzzle room is instanced, meaning you can't see party members, so when running with a party make sure everyone picks up the stones as multiple will spawn when with other people. *There is a maze puzzle after Floor 15. On the bottom right, there is a small room that leads to the keys needed to open locked door on Floor 30. You must have Dig to dig into the underground room to obtain these keys. The door at the top right takes you to the exit - it serves as a shortcut. *Have a Water- (Dawn/Day) or Ground-type (Dusk/Night) Pokémon. These Pokémon are needed to pass the puzzle after Floor 40. *Have an Engraved Tablet in your bag to open the final locked doors after Floor 50. Tips *If you want to complete the entire dungeon, do not enter the regular stairs on Floor 30. There's a sealed door that can be unlocked on Floor 30 with an Enigmatic Key. *Have a dual Water/Ground-type Pokémon such as Barboach or Wooper for Floor 40 if you're not sure you'll make it to the end before the time changes. *Bring X-Ray Specs/Safety Goggles and a Mobile Scarf/Ghost-type since there may be Nuggets and Diamonds in walls. *A good level range for Mewtwo would be 19-22; keep in mind that levels reset to 1 on Floor 51, so you will want to be ready to clear each floor almost completely to reach this level bracket. *A Pokémon with the move Punishment will help greatly on the boss. *The puzzle after Floor 40 can be difficult when the player is in a party, however when one player completes part of the puzzle, the rest of the party members will teleport to the very end. Trivia *The Floor 40 Puzzle used to have timed doors and switches like the first puzzle, but has been changed to be similar to Wallace's gym. Video __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons Category:Set Level Dungeons